versefandomcom-20200223-history
'Verse - Organizations
Table of Contents: Miscellany Organizations: * AZUREight (AZUR8) Organized Crime: African American Criminal Organizations: * East Coast, USA ** Eastport City, Maryland *** Black Demons **** Founder: DeLeon "Black Devil" Williams **** Black Demons runs extortion and heroin drug trade in B-town and Eastport Borough until Santoro Crime Family pushed the gang back into Baltimore Borough. *** Sangre Negros (Black Blood) **** Founder: Jarrell "J" Brown East Asian Crime Organizations: * Chinese: * Hong Kong: * Japanese: ** Yakuza Crime Organization: * Korean: * Malaysian: * Taiwanese: * Vietnamese: * Mixed: Eastern European Crime Organizations: * Albanian * Armenian * Greek * Polish * Romanian * Russian ** Solntsevskaya Bratva *** Founder: Sergei Mikhailov ** UnknownGhostArmy *** Founder: Azazel * Serbian * Ukrainian Hispanic Crime Organizations: * Dominicans * Mexican Cartels * Irish-American Crime Organizations: * Dead Rabbits ** Founder: Shang Allen Italian-American Crime Families: * Eastport City, Maryland ** Carbon Hills Borough (Alpha Reality: Berkley, Creswell, Churchville, Darlington, Dublin, Havre De Grace) *** Toselli Crime Family **** Founder: Gabriele "Archangel Gabriel" Toselli **** ** Eastport Borough (Alpha Reality: Abington, Belcamp, and Aberdeen) *** Campese Crime Family **** Founder: Salvadore "Fat Sal" Campese **** Salvadore "Fat Sal" Campese controls Little Italy between the 70s to late 80s. He gives up his position as the Boss of all Bosses to become one of the few controlling the East Coast Organized Crime. The family originally controlled the majority of organized crime in Eastport Borough until Fat Sal was forced to step down as Boss of all Bosses. *** de Fiore Crime Family **** Founder: Beppe "" de Fiore *** Innocenti Crime Family **** Founder: Vincent "Little Vinny" Innocenti **** Led by the family patriarch, Vincent "Little Vinny" Innocenti until his murder by the rival faction. Series of revenge killings almost tore the Innocenti family apart until they moved entirely out of Little Italy in the mid-1980s. Now, the Innocenti Family works endlessly to restore the family's name in hopes of becoming an upstanding family of Eastport City. To work towards that goal, the entire family broke off all ties with the Italian Crime Families. *** Rizzo Crime Family (Former) **** Founder: Lorenzo "Ritzy Enzo" Rizzo **** Rizzo crime family was a rival of the Campese family until the 70's when Fat Sal ordered the mob hit on Lorenzo "Ritzy Enzo" Rizzo. The entire Rizzo family were either killed or forced to leave Little Italy District of Eastport City by Campese Crime Family. The survivors of the Rizzo Crime Family moved southwards to Florida and changed the name to "Pembroke Crew" in Pembroke Pines, Florida. *** Santoro Crime Family **** Founder: Giovanni "White Devil" Santoro **** An emerging organized criminal faction run by Giovanni "White Devil" Santoro. Giovanni Santoro was a descendant of the former capo of the de Santis Crime Family; one of the original member of the Silician Mafia. Giovanni himself is a hacker, using modern technology to stay ahead of law enforcement and works towards controlling the entire Eastport Borough. The name "White Devil" was given to him by a former rival gang known only as "Black Devil" that ran Heroin trade in Eastport Brough. White Devil Santoro originally used his skills to lead law enforcement to catch rival gangs such as Black Devil. When Eastport City Police Department was shifting their focus and formed a workable case against Giovanni's crew, he switched gears and worked to stay ahead of the ECPD. Santoro Crime Family often butted heads with Campese Family over territorial control over Eastport Borough. ** Kennedy Hills Borough (Alpha Reality: Edgewood) *** Mancini Crime Family **** Founder: Gustavo "Gusty Man" Mancini **** The Mancini family was a chief rival of the Nizzola family. *** Nizzola Crime Family **** Founder: Panfilo "Nikky P" Nizzola *** Robustello Crime Family **** Founder: Arsenio "" Robustello **** ** North Star Borough (Alpha Reality: Bel Air North/South, Forest Hill, Fairview, Jarrettsville, Taylor, Baldwin, Fallston, Fork, Kingsville, and Gunpowder.) *** Leggieri Crime Family **** Founder: Francesco "Leggy Franky" Leggieri **** Originally led by the patriarch, Francesco "Leggy Franky" Leggieri runs the organized crime in North Star Borough from North Star's Italian neighborhood; "Firenze Corner". ** Whiteford Borough (Alpha Reality: Maryland Line, Freeland, Berkley Springs, Parkton, White Hall, Norrisville, Pylesville, Whiteford, Street) *** ** B-Town/Baltimore Borough (Alpha Reality: Baltimore County, from Sparks-Glencoe to Southwards.) *** Camilleri Crime Family: **** Founder: Angelo "Crooked Fingers" Camilleri * Autumn Valley, Maryland ** Carracci Crime Family *** Founder: Benedetto "Sexy Benny" Carracci *** This family was one of few rivals to the Scagliotti Crime Family. ** Scagliotti Crime Family *** Founder: Fabrizio "Fabulous Fab" Scagliotti * Ocean City, Providence (Alpha Reality: Rhode Island) ** Vicario Crime Family *** Founder: Massimo "Dirty Vinny" Vicario Jewish Crime Organizations: North American Crime Organizations: Outlaw Motorcycle Clubs: * Ocean Kings Motorcycle Club (OKMC) ** Founder: * Cali Kings Motorcycle Club (CKMC) ** Founder: * Hells Angels Pacific Islander Crime Organizations: Prison Crime Organizations: * Cell Nation: ** Founder: Damien Hunter ** Damien Hunter founded Cell Nation when he was incarnated for his crimes. He lost control of his original syndicate and began to garner the inter-prison communication network to reconnect his imprisoned syndicate members. Cell Nation began as Damien's former Syndicate members from other prison systems began to communicate with each other. Damien Hunter became the leader of Cell Nation and offered protection and racketeering within prison systems. When the news of Theresa Blackwood's new "Mind Prison" began to circulate within the United States' prison system. Her new prison system would threaten Damien's hold over the prisoner population because the Mind Prison would effectively isolate every life-sentencers from others including Damien himself. So Damien started to plot to kill Theresa Blackwood before Mind Prison concept becomes nationwide. Southeast Asian Crime Organizations: West Asian Crime Organizations: White Supremacist Crime Organizations: Private Military Contractors: * BPMC (Blackwood Private Military Contractor) * S.O.C. (American - Special Operations Command) Research Sector and Laboratories: * B.A.S.T. (Blackwood Advanced Science and Technology division) * C.A.L. (Cerebellum Advanced Laboratories) Governmental Organizations (Public or otherwise): * VYPR (Russian - Special Operation and Intelligence) Non-Governmental International Organizations: * W.I.C.O.N. (International)